1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a harness protector to be mounted on a device and to a method of assembling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
A harness is used for supplying power to an injector of an automotive vehicle. The harness is accommodated in a long narrow tubular protector for protecting the harness. The protector is fixed to a casing of the injector by screws or the like at a plurality of positions spaced apart along the longitudinal direction of the protector. One such protector is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-230222.
The protector and the injector are arranged in an engine compartment and are exposed to large temperature variations. The casing of the injector is made of a metal. However, the protector is made of a synthetic resin for weight saving. Thus, thermal expansion rates of the protector and the casing are different. A protector that is fixed directly to the injector casing at a plurality of positions can damage the injector as the temperature changes. Some protectors employ separate fixing members that are relatively displaceable along the longitudinal direction of the protector in an effort to avoid damage attributable to differential thermal expansion of the protector and the injector casing.
The use of several fixing members for each protector complicates assembly and creates inventory control problems.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problems and an object thereof is to reduce the number of parts.